The Adventures of Phoenix Arrow: The Kanto Saga
by AnakinShmiSkywalker
Summary: Phoenix Arrow begins her Pokemon journey. Along the way she will face new friends, enemies, adventures and challenges. OC's needed.
1. Chapter I

**A/N Hi! This is the first Chapter of my story... For which I have forgotten the name. I would like to make this a submit your own character story. So if anyone wants to submit their own character I'll make a list of what you should include at the end of the chapter. Okay, now on to the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I gain nothing. It belongs to its rightful owner which is not me. Now onto the story!**

15-year-old Phoenix Arrow stepped out into the bright sunlight of Route 1, her recently aqquired Charmander by her side. Other trainers battled on the Route around her, their Pokemon fiercely growling at each other.

A calm breeze swayed through the grass and the warm sun shone down on them, a perfect day to start a journey. Her fifteenth birthday.

That morning she had journeyed alongside her brother from Viridian City to Pallet Town, so she could receive her first Poemon, and so he could see Professor Oak about evolving his Machoke. Now she journeyed back to Viridian and on into Kanto.

"Hey!" A boy on the side of the route called out to her, "Want to battle?"

"Sure," she agreed, whipping her head round to see him (which caused her long black hair to fly back and hit her in the face).

The boy readied his Pokeball and threw it into the air.

"Go, Rattata!" He shouted. A small purple rat-like Pokemon emerged from the ball, prepared for battle.

"Charmander, let's do this!" Phoenix smiled at her Charmander her leapt forward ready to attack.

"Rattata, tackle!"

"Charmander, scratch!"

Rattata lunged at Charmander, who used its claws to sratch it when it came close. The action was repeated until Phoenix told Charmander to dodge, causing Rattata to charge headfirst into a tree.

"Rattata, return," The boy commanded, returning his Pokemon to its Pokeball.

"We did it Charmander! We won our first battle!" Phoenix grinned as Charmander leapt into her arms, grinning ad well.

After the battle the pair continued walking until they reached Viridian City, where an unnerving sight greated their eyes. A group of men and women in black clothing with an R printed on their chest were walking around. Or perhaps skulking was a better word.

Officer Jenny came up and shouted at them and they left, muttering something about "Team Rocket taking over the world." Phoenix and Charmander gave each other questioning looks, but neither had any idea who Team Rocket were.

Instead of standing there, looking like idiots. The carried on going until they reached Phoenix's house and were greeted by Phoenix's parents.

But the thought of Team Rocket still lingered on Phoenix's mind. If they were going to take over the world, then she would have to try and stop them.

**A/N Is it horrible? Is it mediocre? Is it good? Oh well it doesn't matter. Please review and tell me what you think and if you want to be an OC. Here's a list of things you should put if you want to be an OC:**

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Appearance: (Hair, eyes, skin, size, clothes)**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Hometown: (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn or Sinnoh preferably. I don't know much about Unova but you can include it if you want)**_

_**Pokemon: (Six maximum. Maximum of 1 shiny and Legendary though its not necessary. Include nicknames if you want and any other detail you want. Again I don't know that much on Unova so please include details on anything Unova related)**_

_**Ambition: Master, Breeder, Top Co-ordinater etc.**_

_**Acheivements: Leagues, Grand Festivals etc.**_

_**Type: Trainer, Co-ordinator etc.**_

_**Anything else important: Anything alse you want to include**_

**Thanks for reading x**

**AnakinShmiSkywalker xx**


	2. Chapter II

**AN I know this is quite soon (the same day) but I wanted to say thankyou for the OC's! I'm introducing the first OC in this chapter because I had a flash of inspiration. If you want to submit an OC I have included another form at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I gain nothing.**

Chapter II

The next morning when Phoenix left her house she headed to Viridian Gym, to see if it was open. It wasn't, which was probably good news as she wouldn't have been much good against the Gym Leader anyway. Everyone knew he was the toughest Gym Leader in Kanto, even though most cities would argue.

Charmander had expressed extreme dislike to being confined inside a pokeball and was know happily skipping along beside her, grinning as if he had accomplished a great feat.

They were walking towards Viridian Forest, ready to set out into the trees when a Pidgey flew up behind them. It landed on Phoenix's shoulder, scaring the death out of her and to jump in alarm. The Pidgey cawed as if it were laughing and flew back to its trainer.

"Hey Phoenix," A shy voice said from behind them, "Are you going without me?"

Phoenix spun around to see a boy who had white hair which spiked at the back and had goggles at the front of his head, which Phoenix rarely saw on his hazel eyes. He was wearing his customary grey vest over a white shirt and black jeans. He was tall, about 6", whilst she was only 4'8". The Pidgey was sat on his shoulder showing that the boy was his trainer.

"Hi Eric," Phoenix smiled back, "I didn't know you were still here. I thought you'd gone yesterday,"

Charmander tugged at Phoenix's black jeans, showing he wanted attention. Phoenix looked down and saw that he was looking at Eric, Pidgey and then back at her with a questioning glance.

"Oh, Charmander this is Eric. Eric this is Charmander," She introduced using hand gestures that Eric and the two pokemon seemed to crack a smile at.

"And this is Aerial," Eric said, pointing to his pidgey who chirped in agreement. Aerial then flew down to Charmander and the two engaged in conversation excitedly.

"What do you say to a battle when we reach Pewter?" I suggested, hopefully.

"Sure," He agreed, "But we need to go now if we want to be there today or even tomorrow,"

So, after returning Aerial to his pokeball, the group of four set off into the forest, and the new adventures that would await them their.

**A/N: Two in one day! Wow!**

**So we meet our first OC! I have a poll on my profile about whether or not you want your username to be included when you OC appears. Keep submitting OCs **

**And I'll try and include everyone's. Everyone who's been submitted so far will be included, but it may take a while until I believe it is the right time for the character to come in. **

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Appearance: (Hair, eyes, skin, size, clothes)**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Hometown: (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn or Sinnoh preferably. I don't know much about Unova but you can include it if you want)**_

_**Pokemon: (Six maximum. Maximum of 1 shiny and Legendary though its not necessary. Include nicknames if you want and any other detail you want. Again I don't know that much on Unova so please include details on anything Unova related)**_

_**Ambition: Master, Breeder, Top Co-ordinater etc.**_

_**Acheivements: Leagues, Grand Festivals etc.**_

_**Type: Trainer, Co-ordinator etc.**_

_**Anything else important: Optional. Anything alse you want to include (Personality, family, fears etc.)**_

**Thanks to anyone who's reviewed or submitted.**

**AnakinShmiSkywalker xx**


	3. Chapter III

**A/N My updates are probably be going to be every day or few days if I can think up a chapter in that time and I don't have hours of homework to do. I'll include an OC form at the end of each chapter so you can use that to submit an OC. Now onto business...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter III

Phoenix's eyes kept flickering to Eric, and then to the forest around them. Mainly the looming shadows hanging over the grassy landscape. Weedles and caterpies wiggled across the floor and mtepods and kakunas hung from the branches of the trees.

Ominous and lively at the same time: but mainly ominous. Charmander was almost clinging to her leg in fright and if that wasn't proof of the fear the forest could create, then she didn't know what was.

She could tell the sun was shining over the forest, and the day was still young and bright, midday not quite approached yet. But in the forest the sun was almost comepletely hidden from their view, as was the sky.

"Do you know which way we're meant to go?" She asked Eric, confused herself. She had never gone far into the forest on her own, she had always been accompanied by a member of her family. The path had always been hard for her to follow and she had gotten lost in the forest when she was six. She had been scared to go alone after that trip and had become more aware of being alone and was afraid of it.

But now she wasn't alone and she knew Eric had been through the forest alone before, even if she and Chamander hadn't. Phoenix's sister was scared of the forest as well, but it was the bugs that scared her.

"It's this way," Eric replied, nodding in the direction they were heading.

"Good," Phoenix sighed, grateful they were on the right path. The trio carried on heading towards the exit, which was a long way off, and would take until tommorow to reach, probably. Hopefully not, though.

'Where is she?' A Ninetales thought, looking and sniffing around, 'where has she gone?'

She had been following her owner through the forest until a butterfree had started teasing her and she tried to chase it, but it ended up flying away and her tripping over a branch. Which left her with no clue where she was and a sore leg.

Her trainer was nowhere to be seen and she desperately wanted to find her, but she was completely lost. The greenery was all the same as she had seen so far, so how could anyone tell this place apart?

She couldn't smell her trainer anywhere, she couldn't smell anything besides bugs and plants - except something else now. She held her nose up and sniffed, the scent of fire and humans greeted her nose. It wasn't her trainer but maybe they could help her locate her trainer!

Stealthily she crept towards the fire type Pokemon and the two humans accompanying it, her eyes trained on their moving figures. As they further approached her hiding spot, she crouched ready to pounce.

A girl with silvery-white waist length hair quickly slipped through Viridian Forest, her thoughts panicked. The only thing she could concentrate on was her lost friend, who had somehow disappeared along the course of their journey to Pewter City.

She stopped in a clearing, her eyes searching for any sign of her lost friend. A boy came up behind her, his gentle blue eyes watching her stance - a fighting, yet gentle one.

"Hello," He said, causing the girl to spin around in shock, "I'm Drake, Drake Knight. I was wondering if you were lost,"

"My name is Winter Elmebrigge, Winnie to my friends," She replied in a soft, monotonous voice, "It appears my friend has gotten herself lost,"

"Well then, Winnie," Drake grinned, "We'll just have to find her,"

**A/N Two OCs introduced! Hope you liked the chapter. Keep reviewing and submitting, more OCs are always welcome!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and submitting!**

**AnakinShmiSkywalker xx**

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Appearance: (Hair, eyes, skin, size, clothes)**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Hometown: (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn or Sinnoh preferably. I don't know much about Unova but you can include it if you want)**_

_**Pokemon: (Six maximum. Maximum of 1 shiny and Legendary though its not necessary. Include nicknames if you want and any other detail you want. Again I don't know that much on Unova so please include details on anything Unova related)**_

_**Ambition: Master, Breeder, Top Co-ordinater etc.**_

_**Acheivements: Leagues, Grand Festivals etc.**_

_**Type: Trainer, Co-ordinator etc.**_

_**Anything else important: Optional. Anything alse you want to include (Personality, family, fears, birthday etc.) **_


	4. Chapter IV

**Sorry for saying I'd write everyday but I have tests next week and I've been revising and I'm posting some of the other fics I've been planning for a while and have written the first few chapters of so…**

**Anyway….**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except a plastic fork**

Chapter IV

The Ninetales trailed after the humans, through the thick, green undergrowth. The scent of the burning flame on the Charmander's tail drew it in, the heat almost promising to keep it safe. Fire types always felt like that around fire, including her.

Later on down the path, the greenery thinned, leaving the Ninetales with less cover to hide itself in. She brought her paws down on the ground heavily, and sprung into the air.

"Aaar!" It shouted as it flew towards Eric, giving the trio enough time to turn and see the Ninetales before it landed on his chest and knocked him to the ground. It leapt off again quickly. Facing them as if waiting for a response her actions.

Eric stood and dusted himself off, nothing bruised or hurt as it may have done if were an attack. The Ninetales didn't want to hurt him, it wanted his attention.

"Hi," Phoenix greeted, "Are you lost?"

The Nintales nodded and looked around, trying to show them she had lost her trainer, which Phoenix seemed to see immediately. After telling Ninetales that she understood, and she'd explained it to Eric, they set off looking for a trainer who might recognise the Ninetales.

Winnie and Drake continued to search for Winnie's friend, despite Drake having no clue who he was actually looking for. To Winnie each tree was the same as the last one, each path as twisted as the one before and each failure to find her friend keeping her as far away as the one before.

Drake, however seemed to believe they were getting closer each time they failed. How he could be such an optimist, Winnie didn't know. The sun still shone through the gaps in the trees, though it was a burnt orange colour now, and twilight was coming to introduce the forest to the night.

They, or at least she, would keep looking through the night until they found her friend. And they would find her.

1097, 1098, 1099, 1100, 1101, 1102, 1103, 1104, 1105, 1106, 1107, 11-8, 1109, 1110, 1111.…

Phoenix was actually counting how many trees they had seen, she was so bored. They'd been walking for ours trying to find the Ninetales trainer, and were nearing the exit now, as night was falling around them.

A building came into view, which signalled, as Eric had told her, the exit to Pewter City. She was thankful for the end of the trail, but also upset that they couldn't find Ninetales trainer. Hopefully they would tomorrow.

They had nearly reached the building when the leaves in the bush behind them rustled, and they froze. Two human figures were coming out of the bush. A girl and a boy were advancing on them, but they couldn't run, the voice of the female stranger was saying something, as if she were looking for something.

"KItsune? Kitsune? Where are you?" She asked, shouting so that Kitsune would hear her and come back.

The Ninetales accompanying Phoenix, Eric and Charmander barked, signalling to the girl that she was here. That she was Kitsune.

"Kitsune! I've found you!" She shouted, sounding happy.

Kitsune ran up to her and leapt into her arms, happy to be back with her trainer. She sniffed the scent of her trainer so they wouldn't lose each other again.

"I told you we'd find your friend," Kitsune's trainer's male accomplice smiled, "And here she is,"

Kitsune's trainer nodded, then turned to the on looking trio who had been trying to help Kitsune and her reunite.

"Thank you for helping me find Kitsune. My name is Winter Elmebrigge and this is-" She began to introduce, but was interrupted by her companion.

"Drake Knight," He announced, a soft smile on his face, "I think its time we all got to Pewter City, the Pokemon Centre to be precise,"

The other travellers all agreed, so they left the dark, haunting forest behind, and followed the welcoming lights of the City.

Following them was what I had to do. Follow the trainers, especially the Viridian one. The one who my boss wanted an eye kept on, so he would know if the trainer became powerful enough to follow her father's legacy.

She didn't know who her father was, or how powerful. She's been raised by another family, after my boss had stopped hers because they were too powerful, and planning to defeat him.

He would use her to emphasise his power, and he would take hers away.

**The last bit will be important in the future, but you don't need to bother with it now! So that's this chapter! I'll try and update the next one when I can, but it could be between a day or a week or a few days more than that. Keep submitting OCs and reviewing and be happy! Also if you want to do pairings later on in the story, let me know and tell me who you want your OC to be with! I abandoned the poll I was doing so it doesn't matter anymore, Goodbye unnecessary poll!**

**AnakinShmiSkywalker x**

_**Name:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Appearance: (Hair, eyes, skin, size, clothes)**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Hometown: (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn or Sinnoh preferably. I don't know much about Unova but you can include it if you want)**_

_**Pokemon: (Six maximum. Maximum of 1 shiny and Legendary though its not necessary. Include nicknames if you want and any other detail you want. Again I don't know that much on Unova so please include details on anything Unova related)**_

_**Ambition: Master, Breeder, Top Co-ordinater etc.**_

_**Achievements: Leagues, Grand Festivals etc.**_

_**Type: Trainer, Co-ordinator etc.**_

_**Anything else important: Optional. Anything else you want to include (Personality, family, fears, birthday etc.) **_


End file.
